


How does it feel?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: 37歳で医者になった僕 | 37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku | Becoming a Doctor at Age 37 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, M/M, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kentaro apre gli occhi.Lo sente, ormai, quando è ora di svegliarsi.Sempre prima che la sveglia suoni, sempre con il rumore di Satoru che prepara il caffè e lo mette a bollire.
Relationships: Niimi Satoru/Shimoda Kentaro
Kudos: 1





	How does it feel?

**_~ How does it feel ~_ **

Kentaro apre gli occhi.

Lo sente, ormai, quando è ora di svegliarsi.

Sempre prima che la sveglia suoni, sempre con il rumore di Satoru che prepara il caffè e lo mette a bollire.

Rimane fermo a letto, come tutte le mattine, con gli occhi chiusi e le orecchie ben tese.

Lo ascolta dirigersi in bagno e aprire l’acqua.

Lo ascolta farsi la doccia, perché è un rumore che trova rilassante.

Solo quando sente l’acqua chiudersi sa che è ora di alzarsi e lo raggiunge, trovandolo davanti allo specchio intento a farsi la barba.

Lo guarda passare accuratamente il rasoio sul viso, con aria concentrata, e gli verrebbe quasi da ridere se non sapesse che poi il più grande se la prenderebbe.

E Kentaro non vuole che se la prenda.

Gli si avvicina lentamente, mettendogli una mano su un fianco, facendolo trasalire.

“Ti ho detto mille volte di non arrivarmi alle spalle quando mi sto facendo la barba” sono le sue uniche parole, mentre con un’espressione stizzita continua a radersi, ignorandoti.

“Buongiorno” mormora allora l’altro, stringendo le labbra fra i denti e posandogli un bacio sul centro delle scapole, rimanendo dietro di lui a guardarlo, quasi assorto.

“Dai, Kentaro...” gli dice Satoru quando il più piccolo si mette in punta di piedi per baciarlo. “Stamattina sono di turno presto. Non mi far fare tardi” aggiunge, scostandolo in malo modo.

Torna in camera per vestirsi, e l’altro ancora lo segue, un po’ perché non ha niente da fare e un po’ perché sa che una volta uscito di casa gli mancherà.

Si siede sul letto e lo osserva tirare fuori i vestiti dall’armadio, una scelta sempre casuale e mai ponderata, e gli piace come anche da quella casualità il risultato sia sempre in grado di mozzargli il fiato.

È bello, Niimi. Molto più di quanto non si aspettasse quando si erano conosciuti, molto più di quanto non pensi di meritare.

Perché non lo merita davvero, e lo sa.

Non merita di dormire in quel letto, di rimanere in quella casa, di svegliarsi tutte le mattine con il rumore di una quotidianità che in fondo non gli appartiene.

E Satoru non manca mai di ricordarglielo.

Glielo ricorda quando Kentaro gli dice che lo ama e lui ride, glielo ricorda in quelle serate in cui è di pessimo umore e gli chiede di tornarsene a casa. Glielo ricorda ogni volta che fanno sesso, e gli dice che è soltanto per quello che gli consente ancora di rimanere fra quelle quattro mura.

E Kentaro non si sente molto più che una puttana, ma non gli importa davvero.

Gli importa solo poter rimanere a guardare mentre si veste, poter respirare l’odore del suo bagnoschiuma che impregna tutta la stanza, e sperare che non gli chieda di andarsene.

“Io vado. Ci vediamo in ospedale” dice il più grande, dirigendosi frettolosamente verso la porta, tanto che Kentaro fatica a stargli dietro.

“A dopo. Ti amo.”

Come da manuale, Satoru si volta per un secondo, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Non dire scemenze, Kentaro” risponde soltanto, prima di uscire di casa.

Ma a Shimoda non dispiace, perché sapeva che l’avrebbe detto.

Vaga per casa per qualche secondo, sfiorando tutti quegli oggetti che gli parlano di Niimi, che gli raccontano una vita di cui invece l’altro lo tiene all’oscuro.

Si dirige poi verso il bagno, ancora più pregno dell’odore di quel corpo che lui ama, e del quale non sarebbe in grado di fare a meno.

Toglie il tappo al dopobarba e inspira, piano, sorridendo.

Poi afferra una delle lamette del rasoio.

La guarda, quasi sconsolato. Smette di sorridere.

Sa che deve farlo, sa di non avere scelta.

La posa su un polso, delicato.

Un graffio, due, tre.

Il sangue comincia a gocciolare sul pavimento, e lui si dice che più tardi dovrà pulire, perché non vuole sentire le lamentele di Satoru per aver sporcato le mattonelle.

Si taglia, ancora.

Di tanto in tanto si domanda che cosa accadrebbe se un giorno scegliesse di non fermarsi più, ma non ha mai il coraggio di farlo. Perderebbe Niimi, non avrebbe più la possibilità di vederlo, e questo non è in grado di sopportarlo.

Va avanti con piccole dosi di quel dolore, per non essere costretto a dire a se stesso che quello che lo fa stare male è quello stesso amore che non potrà mai essere ricambiato.

Vorrebbe crederci, Kentaro, ma non è così stupido.

Si taglia ancora, e poi sciacqua la lametta e la rimette al suo posto, pulendo a terra senza lasciare traccia del suo passaggio.

Mette il braccio sotto l’acqua fredda e guarda il proprio sangue scivolare via. Si sente debole, ma conosce bene i propri limiti ormai, e sa che in fondo sta bene.

Sta bene, perché è solo facendosi del male che riesce ad essere immune a tutta la crudeltà gratuita di Satoru nei suoi confronti.

Sta bene, perché è solo grazie a quelle ferite che riesce ancora ad amarlo.


End file.
